Girls Dont Cry
by Spoot Poot
Summary: A little Drabble. Back and forth between Duo and Hilde. I know I had these up before, but its time for Chapters!
1. Girls Don't Cry

Spoot: I know what I'm doing!

Duo: YAAAAAY!

Girls Dont Cry!

Not really what you think. is it...hes there...and I'm here...not there...no, not there...I wanted to be there! I looked over at him he was reading a book. that god damned book, that sat between us and love...I was Feaning for him I wanted his touch. I wanted to hold him tight as we dance slowly through the house. like we always used to. Was I mad. or was he? I forgot to ask him that when we met all those years ago. I beg and plead to love him. wish and hope. I just want to turn on that charm and sit in his lap and sing to him softly. that usta make him go crazy and grab my brest in such a manner that would make any other women blush and ask for release...but not me. I would kill to dry hump him. What did I need to walk away from him. he was easy...or so I thought, but I think I'm addicted. I'm a real women, not one of them bitches that just want sex and to look pretty, I wanted to get down and dirty. I would do anything for him. I was his little Bar girl. not scared to get my hands dirty, at the bar, in the bed, on a drive out to the country for some fun. I wanted him so bad. so bad, I squerm in my chair. He looked up at me. well, half looked up from his book. "What'tcha wigglin for?" he asked me. I look away from him. god damn that man...

"Hilde...dont tell me whe're gunna do this again!" he said tossing that fucking book on the coffee table. "Do what?" I ask, trying to look cute, Like Relena had showed me. "you know what." he said. he manoverd himself on the sofa so he could look at me. I never cared for love. its mush, bull shit, that I dont need...but, when I look at him...he understood real love...I know he does. with the way he talks to me sometimes...

"You, pretending to be mad at me. bull shit Hilde, you're not like that...you need to quit talking to Dorothy and shit!" I jump up. "HEY! you trying to tell me I can't hang with them?" I say. he just chuckled and grabbed his book. "Shut up." he said. There was a reason I hated him...he didnt let me get away with anything...and I hated that! I want him to let a few things go, but nope...I know, I probable need a good ass whoooping, but damn! DAMN HIM! "Dont you tell me to shut up! dont you talk to me that way!" I say. pick a fight girl! make him want it! he looked over at me one last time. "Shut...up." he said simply. dont fucking challenge me...

"Hey!" I shout. "HEY! look at me!" he refused my demand. "DUO!" I shout! I pick something up off the coffee table. ash tray. "you better listen to me!"

"Or what?" he said with a chuckle. I hurl it at the wall. he jumps, almost comic. "ah'HEY!" he shouts. "you're really tryn' ta' kill me arnt'cha!"

"You will listen to me! I will not be ignored!"

he looked me up and down. undressing me with them big violet, violent eyes...I looke away...DAMN HIM! "you wanna do it?" he said and when I look over at him in anger, he just crackles. "you do dont you! thats why you're picking this fight!"

"you're an ass hole!" I say. I feel bad for him, I'm out of control, alot. but he hangs on. he just loves me...thats all he knows how to do, well, that and...piss me off.

"NO!" I shout. "thats not what this is, it you fucking ignoring me."

"When did I do that?"

"Just now!"

"A moment ago, because you're being a bitch!"

he said sitting down again, grabbing that book, I rush him and grab it from him. I hold it high. "I'm a bitch hum...hmmm? a bitch! I got'cha bitch!" I say leaving the room. "Helde! Thats mine!"

"CRY ABOUT IT!" I yell down the hall. I was making my way to the bathroom. he followed. I fought him at the door. I dropped the book in the toilet. "AWWW! What the hell!" he shouted as he hit his knees in front of the toilet. I hurt myself for hurting him... He looked up at me. "Tell me I'm wrong?" I say. hiding my pain. just hold me! "you're wrong..." he said taking the soaked book from the crapper. he stood up and left the room. "ITS A FUCKING BOOK!" I yell. I rush after him. "I'M REAL! ME!" "Still, and stop yelling."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well, instead of tossing a good book in the pot, you could talk to me."

bastard

"I never know what to say."

he looked up. to meet my eyes.

"Start by telling me whats wrong."

"you!" I almost shout.

"Ok..." he said making his way to the sofa.

"What did I do?"

"you know."

"Dont do that girl shit, thats not you. now...what did I do?"

you dont pay any attention to me, or maybe he did...maybe it was always me. but why would I admit that, fuck my life. I never admit it...thats all me...never taking the blame, can never be wrong...never let go...never cry...never let him help me. but I just wanted to be with him, just to be me with him. even though he allowed that...I couldnt...

"Hilde?" I look up, where the hell did I go. I was killing him. "Sorry...I dont wanna do this any more..." I say. he sat up some. shocked I'm sure.

"I dont wanna be a murderer." I say...

"I just wanna sit next to you."

"So do it." he said, hah! it was simple! hahaha!

"No...not like that. not like this..." I say, and for once I had no idea what I was trying to get at.

"What are you saying...and please..." he got up. I had a feeling I was obsessed with him. he walked over to me and put his arms around me. S.O.S! "Please, dont say you're taking off...ok, I cant take that. dont leave me." Why was it he could be more open with me then I could with him, who the hell was the guy and who was the girl! I give in and go limp agents him. I breathe him in deep. "I'm not." I say. god...his smell was intoxicating. "Then whats wrong? where you going?"

"Dont know..." I say. I was lost in his smell and his touch. I couldnt think right. I felt him, and nothing more. other than weak. "You know I love you."

"Dont get mushy." I say. he giggles. "well, its true." he said softly in my hair. "let it go..."

I feel myslef go even more limp. I wanted to fall asleep right there. could have something to do with the fact that I didnt sleep last night, I was scared to climb in bed with him. to scared to touch him, to scared to wake him up. now, not so much scared of him, but of me... and what was going on. I wasnt on gard...I was losing it...but wasent that what a girl was ment to do, fall into her mans arms, and let him rescue her. big girls dont cry...right...well give me a blanket and a Binky...

"Shhh, I got you...remember that." he said as he breathed in some of my hair.

"Baby, fall." he said. and I let them go. I just...sliped...I needed a "no cry" sponcer. someone to call up on a long night of being alone listening to god damnd Christina Agulera, curled in a ball on my bed about to break down. someone to call and be like. 'yeah, I cant take it man, I'm gunna slip, gunna do it man!' god...I needed him when this happens...no, I mean...no...I do...I do...I wished I could let him in on one of those nights...I was addicted to him, just one more thing...

"What do I do?" I ask. shocked I could speak. I only realized I had said it when my lips moved.

he reached down and placed a hand on my chin, he lifted my head. I was looking him dead in the eye...oh no...

He kissed me lightly. "Dont cry..." he said kissing the tears away. What the hell was going on? my head begun to spin. was I even still here...

"Please. I know you need me, you dont need to say a word, I'm here. you dont need to talk. I know you dont like to tell me what you want, I should just know. well, I do...I do know. sometimes, I let you do what you want, and indulge you, by calling you names, and helping the fight allong."

he giggled some, making me do the same.

"and then I'm here to catch you when you need to fall. I want you to fall, ok...when you want, when you're ready." how did I get so lucky?

I snuggle up to him and smile. "'kay." Isay softly. he picked me up I nearly squealed. he laughed. "Come on. you need some sleep babe..." how did he know?

he carried me to the room, and, playfully, tossed me on the bed. her laughed. "Now strip!" he said. "Shut up." I say softly as I snuggle up with his pillow. "Gunna need that later." he said. I nod. I loved his pillow. I hoped he wouldnt take it back. I reach out and grab his hand before he left the room. "Where-" I start. "I'll be back, I need to shit, or something...I dont know, my tummys acting funny today." I felt bad...I had him all worked up, and had no idea how he was really feeling. "Dont worry, I'll be back to tuck you in and tell you a story." I smile. "Dont forget to check the closet and under the bed." I say. he laughed as he left the room. funny thing is, he did.

Spoot: The End, Chapter two in a heart beat!

Duo: I love that you're doing this!


	2. Boogieman Hunter

Spoot: number 2 is up!

Duo: you are woshiping a fauls god!

Spoot: DUUUH!

Little girl, what are you doing, why would you let that happen again? you know where you need to be, you know where you can run to. who you can run to. the last time he said, was the last time. as you look up at him, your cheeks stained with the blood and tears he left behind. you beg him not to do this again. and he just hugs you. that's what you want. so you allow it to happen. 'he dose love me, he was just mad.' you say to yourself and let a small smile cross your lips, but only because you're thinking of that other guy.

When he sees you the next day his eyes light up. at first, it was because he was happy to see you, then anger. "Hilde, your face...did he?"

"no," you say. praying to god. "He just got upset, I asked to many questions." you say hoping for the end of the world and a glass of wine. "What the hell...'how was your day...' BAM! Hilde, stop..."

you know one thing is for sure. Duo...will make all the bad guys go away...he wont let the boogeyman come. but how do you tell him this. The walls have ears. everyone here knows him. Even Duo. But you know he'll protect you. so why not run to him? Why not?

"This is crap...you have got to leave him." you know you just can't quit him so easily though...you crave it, or something. you just want the love...that he sometimes gives you. Duo Hugs you when you cant find the words. God, this is what you need. this is who you need.

Little girl...why don't you make the right choices. you never have before, but you could start here. let him in little girl. WAKE UP!

you open your eyes.

"WAKE UP!"

you look over at him.

"you wanna tell me what you were doing hugging that faggot?"

"Wha-" you try to explain, or at least figure it all out...but no time, the first blow is right to the old Shiner he left for you yesterday. all for you.

"you wanna tell me what you thought you were doing?" he asks, hitting another sore spot.

"I-" another blow.

Thats it little girl, get up. grab that Bat...take the first swing...dont stop, never stop...hes still alive...swing with all your might. cry, let the tears fall. keep swinging...hes bleeding. he grabs the bat. kick him...KICK HIM! dont just stand there looking scared...KILL HIM!

little girl...

you have made it to womanhood. grew a pair and walked away, as the house burns. you walk away. with the tears covering your face, you wipe away...you look down at the blood...not yours...

the neighbor has a telephone...Duo has a Telephone..he was always right there...next to it...waiting on you.

"Here, drink this babe." he says to you, handing you a mug. you hope to god its something strong. but it's just Coffee. served with love via Duo. look at him, a work of art. right down to the worried look on his face. he looks at your blood soaked arm. Its leaking onto your hand, Its still warm. its thick...

"Not mine..." you choke out.

"alright, my girls a scraper..." he says. you know what to do now...damage control could wait ..you know what to do. Fall, fall right there on him. he holds you close. "think I need sleep..." you say. "You know you can stay at my place." he says. thats it...now listen...you cant mess this up. there's no way to do so. this is Duo we're talking about here...you could never mess this up! just fucking FALL!

you hit the floor. What the hell was that. you look up at the bed. Duo sits up and looks down. he smiles. he looks so adorable shirtless, his hair a mess, a sheet shielding you from his naked form. you sit up some. "you ok goof ball?" he asks. what the hell was that...on your face...it felt funny...was that...a real smile. "Must have been a falling dream." you say. "yeah? so you ok?" he asks. you sit up all the way. "Yeah, I'm good...sorry I woke you." no you're not, but you fear the repercussions of not apologizing...even if it is Duo. plus, you're really glad he was awake now. he sits up some too. you could see more of his body. lick them sips girl, but it wont help the urged... "you gunna get back up here, or do I hafta get up?" he says. the playfulness in his voice calms you down to a new low. so down, any more calm, you'd be dead. get up and get back in there. good little girl.

you lay down, and settle in. "again, sorry." he lays down and just smiles at you. no words at this point were better...than anything. he turns to his side to look at you. "comfy?" nod..NOD! ok. "cool. glad I could make it so!" he says. "you know who I am right?" you shake the head of a confused little girl, not knowing who you are now. "I am the great Duo Maxwell, your wish is my command." you giggle...a real one... "hell, I'm just glad you're here, I get lonely." he said. "Me too..." looking up at him makes you want to cry. could this be real? was he real? YEAH! look at that guy right there. DUO MAXWELL! Duo...fucking...Maxwell! this was real...what happened yesterday...was gone..and all the other yesterdays...gone. what was now, was right now. today...and all the other today's to come...when they turn into tomorrows, they will be remembered...the right now's, remembered. The Duo...Remember...hes the one...the Boogieman Hunter.

Spoot: Girls remember!


	3. Scraper

Spoot: number 3! wooot!

this was what I waited for. her. positioned on top of me. my little scraper. she was as beautiful as could be when she was about to lose her cool. I had ahold of her hips guiding her back and forth. being inside of her, was...to be polite... splendid...she's been holding out on me for a few weeks, but there was no storms...so she wasn't in the mood. Well, I mean she would be...but, Fucking during a storm got her off faster, and better. she rose her arms above her head. her mouth open as she makes small gasping noises. I knew what was coming...haha...get it...

I bit my lip. oh yeah, here we go...she grabs on to me somehow...

"OOOOOH GOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" She moans out. the thunder cracked...

Sweeeet...

I release into her and she comes crashing down on me. resting her head on my chest.

you know whats funny about all this...I'm gay. yeah...gay as can be...but I love her so much, I could go without the Pee Pee...

yeah, I love her...she wonders why.

well, I'm not sure I know even...

it's just there.

shes my little Scraper. my Dark Princess. I know things about her...

Like how all her life, shes been told being a girl was a sin, by her father. he would try to beat the girl out of her...nice.

Then when she was a teenager...she had to go and live with her uncle because of her father. but he was no help really. he didn't beat her...but he would sexually...abuse her, I was there for that shit...I even remember the pregnancy scare! god help me, my blood boils...her motto though was: Dont looked down." when she was 18, she ran away...but not to me, she ran to John. he was in his 30's what the hell, and he beat the hell out of her...she stayed with him for 4 years...

and then...here we are.

but the good stuff I know...like how she sings...GOD! and she can play piano...

and her humor. makes me laugh.

We've lived like this for 3 years. and she's testing me more and more each day. I expected that. and hanging with the girls, them teaching her how to be a girl. I love when she tests me. I let her get away with alot more than she thinks. she tests me because I let her get away with it. I would never lay a hand on her. and when she starts to swinging..I just grab her arms and hold her tight, until her angry shouts turn to angry, oppressed tears. I let them fall. Shes perfect in a fucked up way. I wouldn't have it any other way. She looks so bored sometimes. I love that. so I just let her be bored. I know what that is. her wanting some drama, some excitement. after a while...she'll get mad at me, and we get into it. its fun to me.

She wakes me up in the middle of the night sometimes, just to tell me everything will be alright. I tell myself the same damn thing.

She looks up at me, breaking me away from my thoughts. "That was great." she says. I reached up and grab her head. pulling her down in a kiss, I ask...

"Baby."

kiss.

"yeah?"

Kiss.

"Can I ask you something?"

kiss.

"Yeah..."

kiss

"Where..."

Kiss

"Is my watch?"

Kiss, with a giggle. she pulled away laughing. "I don't know." she said collecting her thoughts. she brushed back some of her hair. Black and fairly short.

Shes the one who Chose guitar over Ballet, the one who can Belch the alphabet, Dubble dog dare her! she can! She can take anyone down, in a bar fight...I love that one. She can kick ass the same way I can fight with a Gundam, get used to the pain.

"Can I ask you som'then else." I ask taking the cigarette she hands me. "Yo?" she said laying down. "Will you marry me?" She laughs. every time I ask, she laughs. I'm serious, this time anyway.

She stops laughing when she sees my face. "My god..." she said sitting up. "You mean it! DUO! no, don't kill the good thing!"

"I know, I know...sorry I asked."

"Oh, don't be. I'm sorry...I don't get why you want me so bad like that, what happened to you being gay?"

"you." I say with a laugh. I meant it. She got in the way of that. I'm glad she did...

I was alone...and so was she, hello...to lonely people...

Its like, 'I'm fat your fat, meet me in the kitchen in five minutes.' come one!

"I'm sorry." she said. "nah, don't be. I enjoy this." I say putting my arm around her. I kiss her exposed shoulder. "I think I've been waiting for you..."

"Duo...you're doing it again..." I was getting mushy. she hates that...but I know she really enjoys it a little!

"Please don't say that. don't talk about how you love me...cause that love shit just ain't for me...I don't wanna hear that you adore me...makes me itchy, I break out..." she said that last line with a laugh and she started to pretend she had hives, itching her body. I laughed. now, this was one thing, I hated...yeah...hated...I wanted to share all that was love with her. but if I do, she takes off for a week...pisses me off, but I gotta let her run. gotta let her have her freedom, something she never had.

I just want her to accept it, and let love in...I'm not a corny guy, but I am a lover, and when I do love something, I want it to know. I want her to know, I want her to feel it...but what can I do...I don't wanna scare her off into someone who wouldn't treat her right, I'm the best thing to happen to her, and anyone would agree...

"I don't hook up." she said. I look at her. "I believe in...love the one your with...and I love you Duo, now lets leave it at that." she said laying down. "The more you try, the harder I'll fight..."

Thank god she knew how to say what was on that poetic mind. I lay down and cuddle up to her. "Sing to me...or something." I say, closing my eyes.

"like what?" she asked. "Don't care..." I say snuggling in deeper. I was the snuggler, not her. was this not her job...oh well, I liked it...I loved it.

She began to hum...now I'm no expert, but...she could be famous...she began to play with my hair. damn...I cant think...uh, ok...mmmh...she has lots of talent...and...

Duo: Look out! Here comes 4!


	4. Ordinary Boy

Spoot: YAAAY!

Duo: Dont get confused!

I keep fucking up. I know I do...and here I thought everything was going to be ok...I thought the hard times were over. or maybe they are, and I'm just paranoid, I tend to be anyway. Duo looks sad sometimes, like he needs something. I wish I knew what that was though, I would give it to him. I will fight for him, I want him, and I know I don't show it as much as a normal person would, I just don't want to ruin what we have, or is what I'm running from going to just make it better? god! I don't know why I can't just jump in. that poor boy! I drag him down, I know I do. I just tell him to keep holding on, and I'll come around, I think. he wants to marry me. but do I want that. to be his forever? I'm not sure.

I look at him as a saving grace. the one that has been there for me for like...ever! the one that knows me inside and out! oh yeah...inside...and out. I can't believe I let him that far. I never thought I would. and plus he was gay, I say was...because I guess he's not now...or maybe he is, maybe that's why he's so down in the poop. yeah, I said it. something my mother usta say. Quit a philosopher that mother of mine. maybe I was keeping him from being who he was. he even said so one night, not to long ago. I asked him what had happened to that, and he said...ME! What the hell? its me, it is.

Look at him shine...he did. to me. he was so ordinary, But so much more. I look into his eyes, and he borrows the image...and all he has to do is take my hand...Just an ordinary boy.

"Please come with me, see what I see." something he once said to me. and he was holding his hand out. I remember being on the floor. he helped me up when I took his hand. I never got back down.

When he talks like that, it drives me mad. I want to tell him over and over again, that I love him. but I know I can't, if I do...start letting go, I'll lose everything...I know I will...

"you got time?" he asked coming into the room. I look up from the computer game I was playing. "What'cha want?" I ask.

He sat down and looked me dead in the eye. "I ship out in a week..." he said softly. "I know..." I say looking away from his eyes, half animal half man. "So...will you marry me?" I look back at him What? What the hell? "I mean, I know we talked about this...and I know I'm going against house rules here...but, I don't know if I'll come back from this...and I just want you to be my bride, so I know you'll be taken care of...plus I would like you to be my wife, before I die." who was this man? this was far beyond Duo...or maybe it was him, the "Him" he's been hiding. I have Love bipolar...

Just and ordinary boy...

"What are you saying, you're the best they have, you'll make it!" I say.

"anything to keep from letting me in Hilde." he said getting up. I reach for him. "That's not true..."

"Yes it is. Here I am opening every hole, and you close them. I don't know if I can go on this way anymore. you're making it hard, it's not healthy to be this way Hil." he pulled away from me, and my tears, and left the room.

What do I do now? how do I solve the problem when I'm the one who started it...I can't let him go, he's braking. I cant let that happen...

Whats wrong with me? hes the one! THE ONE! and I'm looking for number two? oh shit!

I burst in the door. "may I come in? Thanks" I say walking in, he looked shocked. I sat on the bed with him, he was packing. two more days, and he would be gone for a week. "Whats on your mind?"

"Ask me, ask me again." I say...dont look down...

"Ask what?"

"you know." he sighed. "Whats this? some kinda joke?"

"ASK!" I yell.

"Ok...will you ma-"

"yes." I say.

"Yes?"

"Yes..."

"Are you sure?"

"I already called the JOP...made the arrangements."

He smiled...that Joker smile. "Aww, and here I wanted a wedding with Elvis."

I lower my head and chuckle.

"So, what changed you're mind?"

"You." I say. and he looked shocked.

"Not the fact that I could die?"

"Well, that's part of it...but its...because I want to be your wife..."

I was jumping in and going for something.

he laughed and grabbed my face. he had a tear in his eye. "Ok." he said, kissing me. "Ok...well, when do we do this?" "Tomorrow, before you ship out..." I say. "At two..."

"I ship out at four..." he said with a sigh. "We wont be able to enjoy it."

"Ah, you'll be back" I say, hoping he would smile.

"So, you think it's all ok?"

"Yeah," I say. "Because I'm with you."

Just an ordinary boy, and an ordinary girl, standing in front of each other, holding hands and glaring into each others eyes. This journey was anything but ordinary. and to answer the question, do I want to be with him for ever? I'm sure. yes.

Spoot: Yeah. Finished!


	5. Till Death

Spoot: AWWW! Finished already!

Duo: CUTE!

I was miserable. I sit back in my chair and stare at Hilde. I felt like killing myself. She smiled. "Good?" she asked, I had to laugh. big fat fluffy pancakes at three in the morning made by your wife...yeah, I was good...the feeling of being full after a week of not having much to eat other than a rice cake...ugh. so I was very good! She was up waiting for me when I walked in the door, and her first words to me was: "Hungry?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." was all I could say.

I wanted to sleep now, I felt like a bear! hah!

"YES!" I say patting my stomach. "I'm very good!"

"Good." she said as she began to clean the mess. I grab her arm. "Hey, look here...I did not marry some domestic goddess...well, a goddess...but..."

She pulled away from me. "shut up!" she said cleaning up. "I don't care who or what you married...I like to wake up to a clean kitchen!" I had to laugh. she did. married or not, this was her.

She finished her task and sat down next to me. "Ok, so...now what?" her question aroused an answer...she just laughed. "Sex and flapjacks!" she sang out. "well, you asked." I say. She got up and went to the radio that never got used, it was built in. here when I moved in. She turned it on. there was a moment in time I never wanted to forget. she began to dance to the pop song... erotically...damn that girl. the song ended, as did her tease. The next song was a little slow, a love song. this was the moment, not to pass up. she looked over at me when I stood up and grabbed her hand. I pulled her close. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Hey, I need to have the first dance with my wife..." I say as I sway her around. for the first time, in 3 years, she didn't protest. she just rested her head on my shoulder and placed her arms around the small of my back. and the smile on her face was irreplaceable. her eyes closed. she hummed along with the song as the two of us swayed back and forth.

as long as you love me.

those were her words. not mine. those were her feelings. as well as mine. as long as you love me.

every love song on that damn radio were about her, or from her. she swore by that. even them sappy Backstreet boy band songs. damn her, I enjoyed them...and before long. knew every word...

She was the one that made it all go away. The one that keeps me here. if it weren't for her...who knows...

* * *

"I can't believe you're married!" Wufei said. "And to a women!" Quatre says. "I know, I know, shut up...What can I say, I love her." I say looking up for a moment as she crossed the room. she looks at me and smiles, then ducts her head behind her hand as she leaves the room. "You guys...ya' know...do it?" Quatre asked. I snap back and look at him. "Huh? oh, yeah..." I say going back to looking for where she had gone to, looking for her. "Oh look at that, is that not the cutest thing?" I look back over at the guys. Quatre looked happy.

"Shaddap!" I say and look back. "Are we interrupting anything?" asked Wufei and again I look back at them. "Yes." I say simply. "Fuck you." Trowa finally spoke up. I laugh. "Fuuuck youuuu." I say. Trowa as always...was drunk. living the Jimmy Buffett life. I had to respect him for that one. hippy, dippy Trowa, with a class of Jack and Coke. before Hilde, I had a crush on him, I mean, I still do...but, marriage! hahah! "no dude. Fuck you...go fuck your wife." he said then sipping at his drink. his eyes were glossy hiddn behind his hair. "Go suck some dick!" I say. "It's on my agenda." He said. he was an ass hole when he was drinking...in terms, he was an ass hole. "But what about you?" he asked. "Hey, I get me some of that!" I say sticking my thumb in the direction she went. Where did she go? I look.

"You know what, I think its time we leave." said Heero. "come one Trowa." I again look their way. "nah, you guys can stay, its cool." Trowa looked up from his glass. "And does the little women think so?" I laugh. "I'm sure she don't care." I say. "Trowa, level out, ok..." Quatre said Trowa looked over at him and smiled. he raised his glass. "Three cheers for Quatre...Hip Hip...hooray...fuck it..." he took another sip. "That was only one." said Wufei. "You're so bad at math." said Quatre. "Hey...A2+B2= deees Nuts!" he said with another lift of his glass. "Time to go!" said Heero. "Now come on." Trowa stood. "Proud of you man...you took Wild Fire and put her in a cup..." he said, putting infuses on the "P" sound, turning and following Heero. the two of them lived together. "It's so great, you two!" said Quatre standing up. he hugged me. "We all need to go, but, we'll see you, and you know it." I nod. "And don't forget...lick it and stick it..." I look up, Trowa had come back in the house. Heero was right behind him "Lets go!" he was tugging on him "Please, don't forget that." Wufei said sarcastically. he as well was ready to go. he reached over, and gave me the quick "Guy" hug. he was the only straight one of the group. well, not any more...sorta...confusion set in.

I walked down the hall way, and heard someone in the tub. I knock on the door. "S'at you in there?" I ask. "uh huh, I thought a bubble bath was in order. have some girl time."

"May I?" I ask. "Come in!" she said cheerfully, like she had waited for me to ask. I open the door. she lay in the tub, covered by bubbles. she seemed to Shine. "Hi!" she said cheerfully. "How was your visit?"

"Oh good." I say sitting on the toilet. "Hows the bath?"

"Great...get in." she said. I laughed. "I'm not joking!" she said. she looked mad, it was a funny mad, fake mad. I giggled again. "What do you want me to do?"

"Geeet Nakiiid!" she said. she splashed some of the water my way. I giggle. "Are you sure? I'm not interrupting girl time!"

"Get in before I Keeeel you!" I laugh one more time. I agree, and do as she asks. this was just what I wanted.

Spoot: YUP!


End file.
